


Proponent - Magical Serial Killer Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1208]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team is called out to a crime scene and next thing Gibbs knows Tony has vanished. He can't find him anywhere, but then a kitten appears that leads him to DiNozzo. That is only the beginning of the problems for the MCRT, however.





	Proponent - Magical Serial Killer Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/21/2002 for the word [proponent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/21/proponent).
> 
> proponent  
> One who argues in support of something; an advocate; a supporter.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #17 requested by cutsycat (me) for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html).

Gibbs glared at the kitten. He had no idea where it had come from, but he didn’t have time for it, right now. He needed to find DiNozzo.

The kitten completely ignored Gibbs’ glare and rubbed its head against Gibbs’ leg. Gibbs didn't understand why kittens and cats in general seemed to come to him. Abby was the proponent for cats.

Gibbs tolerated them at best. DiNozzo hated them and McGee was wrapped around Abby's finger. Gibbs pawned them off onto McGee and Abby whenever he could, but there always seemed to be more of them wanting his attention.

He didn’t detest them to the level DiNozzo did, but he would happily do without them if anyone bothered to consult his opinion. He did his level best to ignore the kitten despite it winding its way in between his feet and generally being an annoyance. DiNozzo had just been here and now he was nowhere to be found. 

Snarling as he did his best not to trip on the kitten and still stumbled over it a little bit, Gibbs searched for Tony calling his name. No answer. He didn’t want to go too far in case Tony came back, but he was starting to get really worried.

DiNozzo didn’t do this. He didn’t randomly vanish from crime scenes with no word. Gibbs growled, “McGee, call DiNozzo.”

“No answer, boss. Tracing his cell now.” McGee quickly popped his laptop open and started the trace. He frowned when it came back with no results.

“McGee!” Gibbs snarled when information on DiNozzo was not immediately forthcoming. 

“Sorry, boss,” McGee immediately responded before continuing with the news he knew Gibbs didn’t want to hear.,“Something’s wrong. The trace is coming up with no results.” 

“Find him, McGee.” Gibbs barked out in frustration. 

He hated doing nothing, but he’d already searched everywhere and even technology had failed. If they had even the slightest clue, Gibbs would be eagerly chasing it down. As it was, he resorted to glaring at the kitten who ignored it and batted at his shoe laces adorably.

The kitten’s ears perked up and it suddenly took off, pausing at the edge of the clearing to look back at Gibbs. Gibbs sighed knowing that this was probably a stupid move, but he didn’t have anything better to do.

“Stay here and keep looking for him McGee. I’m going to follow my gut.”

“Roger, boss.” McGee went back to typing on his laptop trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to Tony’s phone and why it wasn’t showing up on the trace.

Gibbs headed for the kitten who was pawing at the ground and staring at Gibbs in confusion. As Gibbs neared, the kitten let out a soft mew. The kitten stalked off, looking back periodically as if to make sure that Gibbs was still following. 

Gibbs shook his head, calling himself all sorts of a fool. What sense did it make to follow this kitten? It’s not like the kitten knew he was looking for Tony or even where Tony was, but here he was following it anyway.

They were moving further and further away from civilization and Gibbs’ hand drifted closer to his gun just in case. He didn’t know how someone could use a kitten to set a trap, but DiNozzo had already vanished and who knew what he would find at the end of whatever trail this kitten was leading him down.

The shrubs were growing closer and the trail becoming almost non-existent. Gibbs wondered if the kitten would slow down, but no it kept moving easily. Gibbs began to get suspicious about what was going on.

The kitten didn’t show any signs of being afraid of the various noises in the woods. It was almost like someone had trained it specifically on this path. Was this whole crime scene a setup?

What would he find when they reached whatever destination the kitten was leading him to? Was he being led to the slaughter? Was someone toying with him and he’d find a broken Tony wherever he ended up?

”DiNozzo? What are you doing?”

“Boss?” Tony jerked in surprise.

“Why aren’t you at the crime scene?”

“I am. We have multiple crime scenes.” Tony nodded towards the second body he’d found. 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Didn’t ring.” Tony pulled out his phone and glanced at it. “Apparently, there’s no signal out here.”

“Why didn’t McGee’s tracker thing work?”

“I don’t know, boss.” 

“Get it fixed.” Gibbs glared. 

The kitten meowed. Gibbs glanced down at it before continuing, “And do something with this kitten.”

”Where’d the kitten come from?”

Gibbs shrugged. “It led me to you.”

“Strange. I didn’t notice it here earlier.”

“Next time take someone with you if you notice something weird and need to investigate.”

“Yes, boss.”

”I’ll send McGee to help out with this scene. Figure out why the tracker didn’t work at the same time.”

“Got it, boss.”

Gibbs grunted and turned and went back the way he came. He would have to have a discussion with Tony about how he found that crime scene. The path the kitten brought him definitely wasn’t something that someone would just stumble over.

Tony waited until Gibbs was out of sight before turning and glaring at the kitten. “I thought we talked about this.”

The kitten mewed at him.

“No. I don’t care that he’s my mate. You can’t just lead him to me when he can’t find me.”

“Meeeowwww!” The kitten protested vociferously.

“No. He doesn’t need to know about this. He wouldn’t understand.”

The kitten hissed at him and batted it’s paw.

“No. Now get out of here before McGee gets suspicious.”

The kitten just started licking its hindquarters clearly showing how little it cared for Tony’s orders.

Tony glared at the kitten before he went back to erasing the evidence of the magic he had used to find this crime scene. “Seriously. You’re supposed to be my familiar and you know, help me!” Tony grumbled.

Tony cursed as he heard footsteps coming and quickly covered up the remaining evidence of his magic. Anyone who actually had magical ability would be able to tell, but the non magical population wouldn’t notice anything.

“Who were you talking to?”

Tony looked around for his familar, but of course she had vanished. Tony shrugged, “No one, apparently.” 

McGee looked at Tony weirdly, but dropped it for now. “Gibbs wanted us to get the tracker fixed first as well as your cell signal issue if possible.”

Tony quickly took the spell off his phone before handing it over to McGee. “Have at it.”

McGee started running the tracking program again and frowned as it easily found Tony’s phone. “I don’t understand."

Tony hummed questioningly.

“It’s finding your phone now and your phone has signal. Why didn’t it find it before?”

Tony shrugged. “A glitch?”

McGee frowned. He hated things that magically fixed themselves for no reason. There had to be a reason. 

Just when McGee was starting to really dig into the code, Tony snatched his phone out of McGee’s hand. “Since it’s working, we need to focus on the crime scene, McGeek.”

McGee stared at Tony for a while as his brain tried to switch gears from coding to agent. “Right,” he finally agreed.

Tony slipped his phone into his pocket again and they both worked the crime scene. Tony was pretty sure there were at least a few other crime scenes they hadn’t found that were worked by this same guy, but he couldn’t chance working his magic again to find them. He’d almost gotten caught this time thanks to his familiar.

She thought bonding fixed everything, but Tony knew differently. His mother had been bonded to Senior and that had turned out crappily for everyone. Likit insisted that the bond between his parents had gone sour and that it wouldn’t happen to him, but he couldn’t believe her.

Not after what had happened with Wendy and pretty much everyone else he’d ever been serious about. Gibbs was enough of a bastard at work that he didn’t want to find out what he was like at home. He couldn’t take the chance of the bond souring and ending up like Senior.

Gibbs and Kate finished the other crime scene and joined McGee and Tony at theirs. Tony frowned at the crime scene. He knew that this crime scene and the other were connected, but he couldn’t explain why without revealing his magical abilities.

He knew that wouldn’t go over well. It never had before and had led to him leaving multiple police stations before the rumors could go wild. It was around the same time frame that he’d had to reveal his magic at the various police stations and he worried that it would end up happening again. 

Well technically some of the people at NCIS were already aware of his magic. Or well Abby was. He'd brought in evidence that still reeked of the magic he'd used to find it and Abby had immediately recognized the magic and confronted him about it.

When she'd found out about Likit, she'd immediately wanted to meet her. Tony had made the mistake of agreeing to let Abby meet his familiar and now the two of them teamed up against him. Abby had even somehow found out that Gibbs was his mate and now the two of them were constantly trying to hook Gibbs and Tony up.

If Gibbs noticed, he hadn't said anything. Tony hoped that they would stop trying before Gibbs noticed. He just couldn't see anything good coming from having a bond especially one that had a chance to sour like all his relationships had.

He didn’t know how they would catch this guy. The fact was, Tony knew he was a serial killer, but he was a good one. If it weren’t for his magic they wouldn’t even know that he’d killed more than one person. 

Tony didn’t know for sure that this person was actually male. It’s just the sense he had from what the magic told him. What Tony wasn’t aware of was that there was another magician on the team and they knew he’d been working magic.

Still they finished processing the crime scene with no one saying anything. Tony lingered to finish cleaning up signs of his magic only to find that it had already been cleaned up. He frowned in consternation. 

That wasn’t good. That meant someone else knew his secret as Abby didn’t have any magic and even if she did there was no way she was able to affect a crime scene when she was back at HQ. Tony worried about this all the way back to headquarters, completely oblivious to the fast turns and sharp corners that Gibbs took that left the other passengers looking slightly green.

Gibbs worried about his SFA. He was abnormally silent and Gibbs couldn’t help wondering if it was related to the weirdness surrounding the second crime scene. He still didn’t know how DiNozzo had discovered the other crime scene.

Still something more seemed to be going on. Kate, despite clutching her stomach due to his driving, kept looking at DiNozzo with a surprised expression on her face. What did Kate know that he didn’t? 

As soon as they made it back and got the evidence to Abby and returned to the bullpen, Gibbs excused himself to get coffee. While he did want coffee, he wanted more to give the team a chance to reveal whatever was going on. So he waited not far from their hearing, but hidden.

They thought he’d taken the elevator down to the garage, but really he’d just taken it down a floor and then double backed up the stairs silently, so that he could hear any conversations they had. McGee continued to be oblivious typing away at his computer, but he heard Kate get up from her desk and round DiNozzo’s. 

They had a hissed conversation that Gibbs struggled to make out, but he caught enough to make him concerned. They were talking about magic. Apparently, Tony had used magic on the second crime scene? 

Kate cleaned it up for him, so she could use magic too? Had his team collectively lost their minds? He would have to get to the bottom of this magic stuff, but first he needed to actually get the coffee he had supposedly left the bullpen for.

By the time he returned, Kate was back at her desk and everyone was working the case like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Gibbs would let it go for now. They had a killer to catch, but he would get to the bottom of this eventually. 

Things got even weirder when he headed down to Abby’s lab to find out about their evidence and overheard Abby asking if she was here. What she? There was only Abby and Tony when he arrived.

Did Tony have something going on with one of the females at work? Was he having a fling that Abby was asking about? For some reason, the idea of Tony hitting on a female coworker bothered him.

He knew Tony wasn’t shy when it came to sex, but for some reason he was bothered at the idea that Tony was hiding someone from him. He knew Tony hid the ones that mattered. Was he serious about this woman?

He interrupted before Tony could answer Abby’s question and now the questions plagued him. Still Abby and Ducky had found the link between the crime scenes, so they could officially say they were looking for a serial killer. Unfortunately, that didn’t put them any closer to identifying the serial killer.

Gibbs felt like everyone was keeping secrets from him. As soon as he left the bullpen there were whispered conversations between Kate and Tony. In Abby’s lab, Abby and Tony had conversations that abruptly ended when he entered. 

He wanted to know what they were keeping from him, especially if it affected the case or Tony. Finally, when Kate whispered something to Tony on her way to the bathroom, he’d had enough. Snarling, Gibbs demanded, “What was that, Agent Todd?”

“I’ll be right back, Gibbs. I’m just using the restroom.”

“No. What did you whisper to Tony?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, Agent Todd. I know you and Tony are keeping secrets from me. Tell me what it is, now!” Gibbs barked.

“We’re not keeping secrets.”

Gibbs glare transferred from Kate to Tony. Kate took the chance to escape to the bathroom. Tony held Gibbs’ eyes calmly.

“DiNozzo. My office, now!” 

Tim watched with wide eyes at the showdown going on. He wanted to know what Kate and Tony were whispering about all the time as well, but he wasn’t getting in Gibbs’ way. Maybe he could corner Kate before Gibbs and Tony came back.

Tony and Gibbs entered the elevator. It started to move down before Gibbs slammed on the force stop button. “What the hell is all this about magic, DiNozzo? Spill.”

Tony hadn’t expected that. What did Gibbs know about magic? “Er. Boss? What are you talking about?”

“I heard you and Kate talking about using magic at the crime scene. What’s going on?”

Tony laughed uneasily, “Oh, that. That’s nothing boss.”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs glare deepend, practically eviscerating Tony from the inside out.

Tony tried to withstand Gibbs’ look that demanded he tell him the truth and now, but after a few minutes of that stare he gave in and started babbling about how the first crime scene had seemed off magically and so he’d done a minor spell, which had led him to the other crime scene. He skipped the part about the kitten being his familiar, but mentioned that Kate had cleaned up the magic he’d done before he could so that even people with magic wouldn’t be able to realize he’d cast a spell around there.

“What?”

Tony shrugged. 

“Let’s try that again in English this time, DiNozzo.”

Tony sighed and explained what happened again only slower this time. 

“So you and Kate both have magic abilities?”

“Apparently.” Tony shrugged again.

“But magic isn’t real.” Gibbs protested.

“Sorry, boss, but it is. I can prove it if you’d like. I know there are more crime scenes near the two we found, but didn’t have time to cast more spells to find them without getting caught.”

Gibbs snarled. They were basically at a dead end with the case currently, so more evidence could only help. “Fine. Let’s go. Get Kate.”

“What about McGee?”

“I’ll handle McGee.”

Gibbs started the elevator again, sending it back to the bullpen. “McGee, DiNozzo has a lead we’re going to chase down. You stay here and work with Abby to find us a lead on our existing evidence.”

“On it, boss.” McGee replied.

“What about me, Gibbs?” Kate asked.

“With us.” Gibbs barked as he and Tony turned to head back to the elevator. 

Kate scrambled to gather her stuff and catch up to them. McGee had tried to get information out of her and she was glad for the excuse to drop that conversation. Magic wasn’t exactly a secret, but it wasn’t well known and she doubted the geek would be accepting of it given magic and technology rarely mixed well.

Once they were all in the NCIS van and on their way, Tony blurted, “Gibbs knows.”

“Knows what?” Kate frowned. She couldn’t imagine that that sentence meant anything good, but she wasn’t sure what Tony was talking about.

“About us and magic,” Tony clarified.

“Tony! You can’t just go telling people about magic. You know it’s against the rules.”

“Gibbs can keep a secret,” Tony protested, “Besides he already knew something was up because you kept whispering with me about something,” Tony glared at Kate.

Kate sighed. “Well what’s done is done. Hopefully, it won’t bite us in the ass. What are we doing?”

“Gibbs wants proof and more evidence and I know there were a couple of other kills by this same guy in the area. I could feel it. I just didn’t have time to find them without revealing myself even more than I did with the first and I wasn’t willing to chance it.”

Kate frowned. She had a bad feeling about this, but at this point in time all she could do is come along for the ride. “Make sure you have your magic ready,” Kate warned.

“You feel something?” Tony asked.

Kate shook her head. “I just have a bad feeling and I’ve learned not to ignore that.”

“Got it.” Tony nodded.

Gibbs parked in a flurry of squeals from the brakes and they all climbed out. When Tony didn’t immediately start doing anything, Gibbs crossed his arms and demanded, “Well?”

”We need to move to the second scene. We’ll cast the magic from there. It’s deep enough in the woods that someone shouldn’t happen upon us easily.”

“Which is probably why this guy is killing people in this area.” Kate pointed out.

Tony shrugged. 

Gibbs grunted and led the way to the second scene.

Once they arrived, Tony paused and looked around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he picked the spot that felt right and started casting his spell. 

“What’s he doing?” Gibbs asked as Tony closed his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Shhh,” Kate hushed, “He needs to concentrate to cast the spell.”

Gibbs sighed, but waited. When Tony opened his eyes again, Gibbs demanded, “Well?”

“Patience, Gibbs. The spell needs time to work before you’ll see anything.” Tony turned around to face Gibbs.

Gibbs huffed impatiently and crossed his arms.

“Tony look out!” Kate called out, sensing the magic before anyone could see it.

Likit appeared out of nowhere and launched at Tony’s feet knocking him down, but she was too late. Tony had already been caught in the spell. Tony vanished.

“Damn it!” Kate cursed. 

“Where did he go?” 

“Wherever the person who cast that spell wanted him to,” Kate grumbled.

“What can we do?”

“You can wait for Tony’s spell to finish casting. It should still finish even though he’s not here. Look for a blue line leading you to the next crime scene. I’ll go find the spellcaster and get Tony back.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Of course, it’s not safe, but we do what we have to do. Tony would do the same and you won’t be any help in a magic battle given you don’t have any magic. Or do you?”

Gibbs shook his head. Kate nodded and took off through the foliage.

“I knew there was more to you than met the eyes.” Gibbs eyed the cat as he found himself alone and worrying about his agents.

The kitten mewed and rubbed against his legs before it too vanished. 

“Great. Even the kitten has abandoned me. I just hope Kate knows what she’s doing and can get Tony back,” Gibbs grumbled to himself. He hated waiting and feeling helpless.

When the blue line appeared, Gibbs eagerly followed it to the next crime scene. When the line ended he looked around trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean. He scuffed the toe of his boot along the ground and frowned when it ran into something harder than normal dirt.

Quickly grabbing some tools Gibbs dug a bit and revealed the foot bones of a body. This body had clearly been here much longer. Gibbs couldn’t help wondering how long this guy had been killing and how dangerous he actually was. 

Before Gibbs could figure out what to do about the crime scene, the kitten reappeared meowing and rubbing against Gibbs’ legs. “What do you want?” Gibbs asked the kitten, which he now knew was connected to DiNozzo somehow.

The kitten purred and rubbed against his legs one more time before walking off. It paused at the edge of the clearing and looked back at Gibbs. Gibbs sighed and pulled out his phone. 

Calling McGee, Gibbs ordered, “Grab my coordinates. Found another crime scene. Get another team to help you work it.”

“What about you, Tony, and Kate, boss?” Tim asked.

Click. McGee sighed and grabbed the last known coordinates from Gibbs based on that phone call and went to get Balboa and see if his team was available to help. He hoped that whatever was going on would be explained soon.

Gibbs hung up the phone and followed the kitten hoping it would lead him to Tony again. Though, if Tony was in the grasp of a spellcaster he wasn’t entirely sure what the kitten thought he could do about it. The kitten paused and Gibbs paused with it, peering through the underbrush to see what he was dealing with.

Tony appeared to be alone and there was no sign of Kate. ”DINozzo?” Gibbs whispered, not sure what he was dealing with.

Tony waved his hand despite being tied up, indicating that Gibbs should stay hidden. Gibbs did as he was bidden, checking for the kitten only to find that it had vanished again. Gibbs sighed, but stayed quiet. 

At least, he’d found DiNozzo. Now, to figure out what was going on and how they’d all make it out of here alive. Just then the spellcaster appeared and Gibbs realized that Tony knew that was going to happen and that’s why he told Gibbs to stay hidden. 

“You’re interfering with my art,” the magician announced.

Tony didn’t respond, but the guy didn’t seem to expect a response.

“You can’t be allowed to continue interfering. I’ve been working on this for years.”

Gibbs frowned, worried about what the guy planned to do with Tony. However, apparently he’d just appeared to deliver that threat as the magician exited the clearing again. Gibbs immediately hurried to Tony once the spellcaster was gone.

Likit appeared with a loud meow as Gibbs untied Tony.

“No.” Tony glared at the kitten.

“What’s it saying?”

“Nothing of importance.” Tony tried to brush it off.

“Tony.” Gibbs warned.

Tony sighed, “She wants me to start the mating bond with you.”

“Mating bond?”

“Yeah. To fully cement it requires sex, but the initial bonding just needs a kiss or a bite to exchange basic fluids.”

“You can do this with anyone?”

Tony shook his head. “No, it only works with your mate.”

“And I’m your mate?”

Tony nodded. “But don’t worry about it. It’s not necessary.”

The kitten let out a piercing yowl.

“She seems to disagree.”

“She thinks I need the power from the bond to take down the spellcaster.”

“Do you?”

Tony shrugged again. 

Gibbs frowned. “Where’s Kate?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her.”

“She went after you. Let’s go find her.”

Meow. Meow. Meeeoooow!

“I don’t think she’ll let us leave without bonding.” Gibbs nodded to the cat.

Tony shrugged. “Sorry, boss.”

“What’s her name?” 

“Likit.”

Gibbs bent down so that he was close to the kitten’s height, “You think we should bond, Likit?”

She started purring. Gibbs nodded, making a decision.

“Let’s do it.”

“Boss?”

“Let’s bond, Tony.”

“This is forever, boss, are you sure you want to tie yourself to me forever? I’ve seen this go wrong, boss, and it isn’t pretty.”

“I’m sure. What do we need to do?”

Tony sighed. He was sure Gibbs would end up regretting this, but what could he do, refuse to bond when he did want it? “Come here.”

Gibbs stepped closer. Tony pulled him into a kiss complete with tongue. As Tony pulled back, Gibbs would swear he could feel the magic building all around them.

“What’s happening?”

“A bonding is starting. We’ll need to finish it within 4 hours, but for now let’s go take down our suspect.”

They arrived just in time to see the magician cast a spell on Kate and see her crumple to the ground. 

“Kate!” Tony cried out.

“You! How did you escape?”

Tony smirked, “You just can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Bonding energy. It won’t work. I’m still too powerful for you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Tony was trying for confident, but he didn’t know if he hit it. He was worried about Kate and whether she was alright.

Gibbs glanced worriedly between the spellcaster, Kate, and Tony. He had to quickly step out of the way as spells started flying between Tony and the magician. It soon became obvious that the wizard definitely had more practice with his spells than Tony.

Gibbs wished he knew some way to help. Or failing that that he could get to Kate and make sure that she was alright. 

“Gibbs!” Tony shouted. “Come here!”

Gibbs frowned unsure how to make it to Tony, but if Tony told him that he need to come to him, Gibbs would do his best. It sucked because he didn’t actually have any magical abilities, so he couldn’t even tell when spells were coming at him. Well actually, ever since they started the bonding he had a vague sense regarding the spells. 

Still it wasn’t easy to make it to Tony, but he managed it. “Now what?”

“Touch me.”

“What?”

“Just like my hand or something. Skin to skin contact is the best.”

Gibbs shrugged and grabbed Tony’s hand bemusedly. Tony closed his eyes and a shield sprung up around them that Gibbs could even see. Now, Tony could focus on containing the magician.

It still wasn’t easy, Gibbs could feel some spells slamming into the shield Tony had created. Finally, however, Tony was able to cast a spell that took out the wizard. Tony dismissed the shield and used the energy to instead form a containment spell around the spellcaster.

Both Gibbs and Tony rushed over to check on Kate. 

“No, Kate!” Tony exclaimed, sorrow dripping from his voice as he realized that they were too late. Kate was already dead.

That made things more difficult. Tony didn’t know any others with magical abilities and he was going to have to take himself out of the game soon to complete the bonding. He did the only thing he could and cast the one spell everyone was taught, but never expected to use.

He removed the magic from the magician. “He’s safe now for NCIS to take into custody.”

“He won’t escape?”

“Can’t. He doesn’t have his magic anymore.”

Gibbs nodded and called McGee. With quick, short sentences, Gibbs ordered McGee to finish up with the crime scene and look for other crime scenes and come pick up their suspect. He also told McGee to inform Ducky that they needed an ME for one of their own.

“Who?”

“Kate.”

“Got it, boss.”

“Tony and I will be going off grid for a few hours. We’ll check back in when we can. I’m leaving you in charge, McGee. Don’t disappoint me.”

“You got it, boss.”

With that, Gibbs hung up and Tony led him even deeper into the woods. When Likit appeared, Tony knew they were safe to complete the bonding and turned to Gibbs to do just that. He was still nervous that the bond would sour like his parents had, but it was done now. 

He couldn’t help chuckling wildly at the thought of writing a report on this case. Even though they had the guy cold due to DNA evidence, Tony couldn’t imagine what he was going to put in his report. Before he could freak out about that too much, Gibbs was kissing him and then nothing else mattered. 

It was just the two of them. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered as they completed the bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
